


Crimson Raveling

by clari_clyde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clari_clyde/pseuds/clari_clyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death teaches Dean a lesson about binding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Raveling

**Author's Note:**

> I actually see this as more dub-con instead of non-con but I feel that dub-con is one of those things that should be warned for. And so, I ticked non-con. And besides, they tend to overlap.
> 
> Also archived at: <http://pinktisane.com/fanfic/crimson-raveling/>

Gasp! “ . . . What!? . . . Untie me! . . . ”

“Ribbons. You like? I bind, you submit; I pull, you obey. And a good time is had by all. You already know how this works.”

“Where am I!?!”

“You don’t remember Biggerson’s? Well, I must say it does look quite different without everyone gorging themselves to death. The emptiness is almost quite peaceful actually.”

“I am tied up spread eagle on a table. Someone, anyone, can walk by and see me like this!”

“Highly doubtful in the middle of the night. Besides, bad reputations — like all things — have finite lifespans supported only by the cultures that give them lives. A small town in the middle of a fly-over state does not compare a great civilization does not compare to the Angels does not compare to Me and God. However, since you insist . . . ”

Snap!

“Wait . . . Where? . . . Oh, you gotta be kidding me.”

“Yes. Of all the places to die, you chose the sub-code, inspection-failing office of an eccentric, arrogant, de-licensed doctor in the middle of an ethnic ghetto.”

“Yeah, well I was desperate to see you okay?”

“Desperate to see me? That almost sounds affectionate. And that stormy day in a pizzaria in Chicago, I thought my waiting for you was unrequited. How utterly silly of me.”

“Okay, I know what this is about. I said I was sorry okay. You know I’m sorry. You know I won’t bind you again. Okay? Now unbind me.”

“But Dean, what good is remorse without knowledge? Repentance isn’t complete without both. Now lean back — as if you had a choice about that — and relax.”

“And you’re here to teach me. Right?”

“Only as much as an ant can be taught. I say that with no malice to ants though. Those amazing little creatures can carry fifty times their own weight, build boats and bridges with nothing but their own bodies and have well-organized societies. Can’t say the same for humans. Now, stop baring your teeth at me. What did I say about ‘lean back and relax’ ? ”

“You’re here to punish me.”

“Quite the contrary, whether you view this as punishment or reward is irrelevant. I am merely here to teach you . . . so that you know. ”

“Know what?”

“ ‘Know what?’ Good question indeed. I could start with the basics. ‘What do you know about yourself?’ Though, you might be a little too obscure and opaque for yourself.”

“What about me? Ain’t nothing special about me.”

“Well, yes, I was disappointed when you fell to Pestilence. However, have you still not figured out why you weren’t disillusioned by War nor made hungry by Famine?”

“Ain’t nothing in me for them.”

“Hm. Then maybe I should start at the beginning of you. Why did Mary name you after Deanna? Who was Deanna over Samuel that she got the honor of Mary’s first-born?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t spend much time with them.”

“In that case, let’s start with the end of you. Let’s start with the heart of your matter, this matter.”

A deep breath in.

“You should know when to bind someone. You should know how much power one yields in such a position.”

“Unbind me! . . . And when did I lose my clothes?”

“When did you start feeling vulnerable? Fine then, I shall add more ribbons for modesty. But you should know, there is no hiding your true self, not from someone like me. So stop resisting. This will feel much better if you submit.”

“Submit to what!?” A sigh.

“Do you submit to your vulnerability? Good. But next time, don’t do that until you’ve submitted to the one trying to control you. Because, this is not about control over a body, it’s about control over a feeling.” A hand rises.

“Oh. Oooohhhh . . . ”

“I could have made my lesson about feeling pain. But no.”

“Oh . . . This feels . . . ”

“Some more.” The high hand rises even higher. “The energy doesn’t originate outside you as the male of your species like to believe, but inside. Though I think you already know some of that.”

“Unghf . . . You, oh . . . don’t know . . . ngf, that.”

“Lisa would disagree with you. I don’t know what else she thinks of you other than that — wait, that was a lie but what does that matter compared to how you are viewed by the others and besides what comes next isn’t a lie — and that says something about you that she thinks of you so, doesn’t it?”

“Don’t talk . . . of . . . Lisa . . . ”

“All right then. I’ll take your mind off . . . her. She is no longer in your head because I am. It’s about time you felt . . . from inside yourself.”

“OH! . . . I’m going to explode!”

“I control what you feel and only what you feel. I have no control over how you feel it. ”

“Do something! . . . Damn it!”

“Damnation is a choice, Dean. It will happen because I will make it so. But! Here is where you do have a choice. You can only try force it to happen and feel the tension between you and it. Or you can relax and submit to it and let it wash over you. Now, what do you want?”

Eyes close. A sigh. A warm, embracing, white light . . . A lingering warmth.

“Dean.” Whispered. “Don’t ever bind someone unless you love them. It can only end badly.”

“Yeah?”

“And when you realize why: Come to me. I won’t come to you.” Snap!

“I am so fucked . . . ” collapsing in a strange room next to a strange bed, “damn and bless that . . . ” crimson threads unravel from his body “ . . . motherfucker.” 


End file.
